All Along
by leemax
Summary: When you are trying to find that special someone in your life at times you make a choice that should have been in front of you All Along.. (1x2 yoai later on)
1. All Along 1

Title: All Along 1/?

Author: LEEMAX

Pairings: 1xR to start, 1x2 eventually

Rating: R - (NC-17 on media or my site)

Warnings: language, yaoi, lemon, and Heero bastard for some of the first chapters of this story

Note: This will be my first fan fic. I am hoping that it will be at least fourteen or more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys...unfortunately sighs

Dedicated: Ryouga (She was my muse and my restaurant)

"Words" - speaking

Heero POV

I had just came home from Preventers that afternoon, to get ready for my quiet night with Relena.

Currently, I was living with Duo my best friend as my roommate. After the war I had no idea how to live a normal everyday life, and decided to hunt Duo down. I still can not remember what made me think of him as roommate material. I even went all the way out to L2, and talked him into renting a two-bedroom condo about twenty minutes from HQ.

I still remember the surprise on his face when I showed up two months after the end of the final War, and asked him to come with me and leave the scrap yard. He was a bouncing ball of energy. I currently work as a captain for the Preventers and have tried to get him to join, but he always says that; "that part of his life was over". He decided that since he knew so much about mechanics he would try his hand in that, currently he was working as a car mechanic for a small shop called Bob's. It all started out well enough if I do say so. I still can see the excitement in his eyes when we went out to look for apartments and furniture. He was so happy; that when he wanted that God-awful black recliner I just could not say no.

It was very different living with someone who is a total opposite from you. I liked to have my stuff in all the correct places, so that when I wanted to find it again I would know where it was. I mean come on the guy has his clothes all over the floor in his room. But we have worked it out that he keeps his room door closed at all times so that no one has to see his mess. Trying to get him to clean up his room has been a lost cause and we just agreed that the door must be shut at all times.

We had been living together for about four months and things just seemed as if my life was still missing something. I had been trying to push it aside, when someone at work started to talk about the date that they had gone on the night before.

"God you have no idea how nervous I was man. I really wanted this date to go well."

I remember sitting in my office listening to this guy talk about how he really felt complete coming home that night and having her their in the morning with breakfast and coffee made for him in the morning.

"So are you going to finally ask her to move in? You have been dating for at least a year man."

"SHIT how can I not ask, she is what makes me man!"

The feeling that I got just thinking about having someone to go home to just for me was enough to really wonder if I needed to address this situation.

Two weeks had gone by and I was still thinking about what that guy had stated about him feeling complete with this woman. I was sitting at my desk pondering my situation and lack of something in my life when Une walked into my office, as if the worst disaster had just come down. "Yuy, I am needing you to escort Ms. Peacecraft tonight to the formal banquet."

I remember the night and thinking that this was my chance to see if what this guy talked about was what might be missing from my life. I can not remember how it all came about, I was so nervous and all I know is that before dropping Relena off at her estate I had a bundle of wheat blond hair wrapped around me. "Oh Heero you have no idea how happy you have made me. I will love to go out with you. You can pick me up tomorrow at seven."

That night after escorting Relena to the banquet I fell asleep thinking that maybe, if I gave it a chance I could make it with Relena and have that one-ness.

The next morning getting up to take a shower had made me think again that maybe I could really find what was missing in myself within Relena. I had made my way to the bathroom to take a shower to start my day. After relieving myself and starting the water to heat up. I remember stepping into the shower and getting a bath instead. "Duo you so of a bitch your hair clogged the pipe again! Can't you do anything right!", Heero screamed.

It had taken me over ten minutes to get all of that God-awful hair out of the pipe and was running late for work. I was in no mood to see Duo at all that morning with all his cheerfulness. After washing my hair and body and getting out of the shower I found that all the towels were either wet or dirty. Getting annoyed I yelled out, "God damit Duo!" I was having the worst day and it seemed that Duo was the cause of it yet again. I picked up all the dirty and wet towels off the floor and from the hamper and put them all in a pile so that I could put them to wash.

After using several small towels to dry off I ran back to my room and got dressed in my boxers and white T-shirt I went back to the restroom to brush my teeth and hair. Once I was done and had collected the towels I went to the hall closet that had the washing machine and threw the towels in so that at least I would have towels for that night for when I needed to go out.

After getting dressed in my pants, shirt, tie, and shoes I made my way to the kitchen so that I could get something to eat and was greeted again with the site of another mess, from the baka. As I passed by the table to the coffee maker I found a note from Duo.

Hay Buddy,

Sorry about the mess. I was running late. Bob wanted me to come in at 5 this morning. I did not want to wake you. Sorry about the towels will put them in the dryer when I get home if you throw them in the wash. I will be home at around 2. Maybe we can go shoot some pool, go see a movie, or rent one if you like.

Duo

P.S. Coffee is still sitting for you, breakfast in microwave and will clean kitchen when I get back from work. 

After reading the note and throwing it in the trash I went to the microwave and did the same. I have no idea what gives Duo the idea that I will eat his stupid cooking in the first place. He knows that I hate morning breakfast. I wish he would just listen at times. It is nothing but a waste of money to be making that much food when he is the only one that will be eating in the morning.

After getting myself a cup of coffee to go and heading out to work I kept thinking about where I was going to take Relena. I was thinking that maybe a movie would be good after a nice meal at a local restaurant that Duo insisted I go to with him one day. The only thing that really made me want to have to pull out my hair was what I was going to wear. After most of the day of me contemplating on what I was going to dress in I decided to go with the cobalt blue silk shirt that Duo gave me last month for some stupid reason that I still can not remember, with black pants, boots and belt.

On my way home I kept thinking that if all of this worked out I could find what I was looking for in my life.

When I pulled up into the drive and got out of the car and made my way into the elevator of the apartment; I had about an hour left to get ready so that I could make it to Relena's house with enough time to not be late. When I got to the door the music was up so high I was sure that the neighbors would be complaining again about the baka. Opening the door and walking into the living room I pulled the plug for the stereo and tried to stop myself from beating the shit out of my best friend.

I heard footsteps on the white carpet and fisted my hands to a point where my keys started to make indentions into my palm. "Hay Heero I was thinking maybe we can go to that restaurant that I took you to a while back Ru-yo and then we can go to play pool or if you want we can go out to catch a movie. But if you do not want to go out then we can always order in and rent a movie. I heard they have this cool sci-fi romance that is playing at the Cineplex but if not we could always rent that movie that you love you know the one with those robots. God what was is ca"

Losing my patience with the moron and tired of his babbling I cut him off mid sentence.

"No Duo I am not going to do anything with you! So shut up!", Heero complained loudly. After getting him to eventually shut up I turned around to face Duo with his face to the ground and pointedly looking at his shoes.

"Look Heero are you made about the towels and the kitchen. I cleaned everything up and I just wanted to spend time with my buddy. You know we never get to do"

I was just so tired of all his bullshit and excuses for everything that he did and was so tired of it all. I really just wanted to get ready and go see if maybe Relena was what my life really needed in it for it to be complete. "Duo shut up I am not going to talk to you about that right now, I am going out! So if you have nothing better to talk to me about I suggest you go to your room and leave me the fuck alone, you baka!", Heero growled.

After letting my anger for the whole days finally win over my control I felt so much worse that I did before I exploded.

Duo looked up with a weird look in his eyes and moved from foot to foot. He bit his lip and looked side to side. "Look Heero I am sorry OK. I don't want to argue alright man I will just get dressed and then we can go out."

Heero spoke gruffly again,"I did not say that I was going out with you Duo, bakayario. I am going out with Relena, so I hope their are towels and that your hair is not in the drain again I am tired of all this shit that you think you have the right to and have no consideration for anyone else who might need as well."

After turning around and heading to my room and getting my clothes set out then I went to the bathroom. I found two towels set out for me to use as well as a new bottle of my shampoo that Duo had used most of the other day when he ran out. I felt a little better about seeing the bottle and towels ready. After enjoying a nice twenty-minute shower so that I could shave I got out and dried off and then wrapped the towel around my waste and used the other to try and get rid of the excess water out of my hair.

As I was walking to my room I thought I heard a small whine coming from Duo's room and pounded on his door huffing. "Duo shut that God dam music off it is driving me nuts."

After heading into my room and getting dressed in the outfit that I had decided to wear for the night I headed back to the living room to see if the baka was doing shit to make my life a pain again. As I stepped into the living room it was completely dark and I turned on a light so that I could get my coat out of the closet by the door so that I could leave. While putting on my coat I forgot to tell Duo that he needed to do the grocery shopping since the moron always forgot when it was his time. Going back to the hallway and turning the knob on the door to Duo's room I found that it was locked. Duo, open the Dam door I need to talk to you.

After hearing some shuffling sounds and a few curses the door cracked open about four inches. "Duo don't forget the groceries. You always forget and I am getting tired of having no cream for my coffee. As well don't forget to get the right oil this time I am not going to be cooking with that shit you call oil that is just plain fat. I know it cost less but it makes the food crappy now if you need money like always, the money for my half of the groceries it's in the top drawer and in the first envelope."

After saying what needed to be said I turned around and was tempted to finally state why he should have joined Preventers instead of working for some stupid low paying job. He always had to put this on hold that on hold and was constantly trying to make due with stuff that was not worth my time. Like that stupid recliner that cost only fifty dollars that he loved. He could have gotten one that was so much better and yet the moron wanted that one because it was on sale.

After leaving and going to pick up Relena for our date I suggested that we go eat at Ru-yo. After we went as saw the new sci-fi romance that was playing. Relena was very ecstatic about the meal and kept complementing me on the shirt.

When the date was officially over I walked Relena to her door at the estate and turned to her. As she looked up at me I felt weird, like if something was expected of me. It was making me angry that I did not feel whole after this date. It seemed that it was what any friend would do and not how the guy talked.

"I am really glad that you asked me out Heero. I had a great time. Maybe we could get together to go out again and see where this takes us." Relena informed me and as she did this she moved closer and put her hand on my arm and pressed her body against mine. It felt different being this close to someone that was not Duo. He was the only person that was able to get this close to me without me killing them and I was hard pressed to make sure that I did not pull away from her. I kept telling myself that this will work, this will work. I moved my hand to her cheek and pushed her chin up and moved my lips as I had seen in the movie tonight. It was different having my lips pressed to hers in that way. Her eyes fluttered closed and it was as if she was about to fall.

After pulling away Relena hugged me around the neck and kissed me on the cheek. Moving back to look at the girl that had inspired so many in this new era, I decided that this was whom I would find that one-ness with. She was what all the men called perfect and if she was perfect than I will find that one-ness with her.

"I am glad you had a great time Relena. Do you think we could go out again next week.", Heero informed Relina.

"Oh Heero I would like that as well." After Relena's agreement I went and got into the car and decided that Relena would be the one and that was all that there was to it.

Tbc.

Let me know if I should continue this story. I have never written before so tell me if this is a waste if my 


	2. All Along 2

Title: All Along 2/?

Author: LEEMAX

Pairings: 1xR to start, 1x2 eventually

Rating: R - (NC-17 on media or my site)

Warnings: language, yaoi, lemon, and Heero bastard for some of the first chapters of this story

Note: This will be my first fan fic. I am hoping that it will be at least fourteen or more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys...unfortunately sighs

Dedicated: Ryouga (She was my muse and my restaurant)

"Words" - speaking

Heero POV

So that is how I got from moving into this condo and getting into a relationship with Relena. I was currently on my way home so that I could get ready for my quiet night. Relena and I had been dating for over three months we had yet to go all the way in our relationship and I was hoping that this would be the night. I had been so nervous the whole day and just wanted everything to be perfect.

Duo had called me at work that afternoon stating that he was not going to be home more than likely that night so I had planned for a evening out with Relena and then would be taking her back to the condo.

I had everything planned. I would be taking her to Ru-yo that evening and then I would rent Dune again. I just loved that movie and had not seen it since me and Relena had started dating. It was an old pre-colony movie than just had me from the beginning. I liked to watch the second version that came out sometime in 2000 AD it has better graphics and was a lot more into the details of the book.

I had just pulled up into the garage and was making my way to the apartment when a thought struck me. It seemed a little weird with Duo lately. He was always coming and going at weird times and was not keeping his part of the house up any longer. I was going to have to talk to the baka about making sure he did the shopping again and cleaned out the bathroom.

As I made my way to the elevator I decided that I would purchase a bottle of zinfandel before me and Relena left, if the baka did not go and drink it again. I was going to need to stop by the drug store before I picked up Relena and made sure that I had condoms available. I wanted to make sure that nothing was going to ruin this chance. Having the apartment to myself was a great joy with me wanting to achieve this goal that I had set.

Hopefully once Relena and me finally get to be lovers I will be able to finally have that one-ness that was so much talked about. It was hard to get my body to react as it was to Relena. We had tried so many times at her place to go all the way and it seemed that it was not working. For some reason I was not getting into the mood as many books or the Internet called it. I had seen a site and they had suggested that a place that was comfortable and non-threatening would help.

Being on Relena's sofa and trying to make out just made me want to stand guard instead of having my hand down her skirt. We had discussed the situation and Relena feels that maybe it is my comfort range. Since I live and feel more at ease at home than this might actually help with getting my nervous tension appeased.

Once I stepped off the elevator I made my way down to my apartment door and got out my key. After setting the correct key in the lock I opened the door and took off my shoes and set them in the rack by the door. It seemed very quiet in the apartment and it made a prickly feeling go down my spine. Pushing the feeling to the back of my mind, I got ready to start getting ready. I made my way to my room and took out my under-clothes that I had decided to wear for the night.

I was going to wear a green long sleeve button up with a pair of navy Dockers. I went to go set out the shirt and pants and found that the shirt was not in my closet were I had left it last. I knew it was in my closet this morning and had yet to find it, and was so pissed that I knew who had taken it. I decided that it was a futile effort and would have to think of something else to wear for the evening. Since it was mid November and I needed something that was a little warmer I was going to have to go with the white long sleeve button up instead.

After getting my outfit set out, I went to get cleaned up. After entering the restroom again I noticed that there were dirty towels on the floor. I was really starting to loose my patience with Duo and all his shit. Why does the moron insist on putting all the dirty towels right next to the toilet? After picking up the towels and going to the hall closet I put them into the washing machine and set the machine to heavy.

Backtracking to the bathroom again I started the shower so that it warmed up and took off my clothes and got into the stream of hot water. It just seemed to melt away the stress of the upcoming night. As I was getting ready to wash my hair I noticed that I was out of shampoo and decided that I would need to put that on the grocery list. But for now I would have to use Duo's shampoo for my hair. I did not have much of a choice in the matter. So after poring a small amount onto my hair I realized that it smelled like apples and sandalwood. After messaging the shampoo into my hair and rinsing I washed my body.

Once I was done with getting myself clean and dried off I wrapped a towel around my waist and got out my shaving supplies and lathered up my face and neck. I do not get much more facial hair than Duo but have yet to get much on my body. I have a spotting of some on my chest but not enough to have to wax as many of the guys at my work do for hidden microphones. After making sure that all the hair on my chin and neck was gone I rinsed and put my after-shave on. It was a brand that Duo insisted that smelled good; it was called Cool Water. Said to have been around for centuries.

Once I had put on deodorant I made my way back to my room and put on my blue silk boxers and white undershirt. I decided that I would put my clothes on the last minute after I made sure the living room was not a mess and that the kitchen was clean. I did not want Relena coming into the apartment and seeing the shit that Duo leaves around. Knowing him he would have a pair of boxers out in the living room on the sofa.

After making my way to the cough and picking up a sock, a hat and some sun glasses I made my way to the kitchen and was at least happy that the baka decided not to make a mess in their today. I checked the fridge and found that the zinfandel was unopened and chilling and was glad that that put one last trip on my list to pick up before coming back with Relena.

As I was walking back out the kitchen I noticed that there was a note of a time and place scrawled on a post it note by the phone. It caught my eye and when I picked it up I noticed it had water that had been dropped on the post it, that smeared the first of the writing, it read "Greg's Fun. 1284 Bartlett 889-1414 time Fri. 6 p.m. (rose) Saturday 10 am (ser)". Knowing the baka he was going to be out for some fun and was either not going to be home anytime soon and was out drinking with my new good shirt.

After realizing that my hand was fisting the note so hard that it was about to rip I put it back on the counter and went to get ready for my date. I made my way back to my room and got into my outfit. After getting dressed I made sure that I had my wallet and keys with me I went to get my long trench coat from the closet by the door and turning the lights out as I went.

After leaving the apartment and locking up I stepped back into the elevator and thought about what the baka was doing right now. He was probably already drunk off his ass and was not caring that he was out their with my shirt and getting beer all over it. I was going to have to talk to the moron and make sure that he realizes that he needs to get his own clothes if he is going to go out on a date. I had spent my own time going out and getting clothes for my dates with Relena, and if he was to lazy to do his own shopping then he can just stay out of my clothes and wear what he has.

After coming to the conclusion that I would speak with him tomorrow I got into my car and made my way to the drug store and pulled into the parking lot. I felt a little weird about going and buying condoms but I wanted to make sure that tonight was going to be possible. I was not about to have a situation to where we were unable to continue if we did not have protection. I am not sure if Relena is taking the pill, but I do not want a problem now that I am getting a chance to have my life to achieve that one-ness.

As I made my choice from the rack and decided that large was going to be the best way to go, I did want the condom to fit and it looked that the best recommendation was for latex. I picked up a package of twelve and made my way to the counter. There was a young girl that was chewing gum in the most annoying fashion, which had a red ponytail down her back. The smacking of her gum had the hair on the back of my neck standing up and I wanted to shove my fist down her throat and pull that god awful tongue and gum right out of her mouth.

"That it for ya handsome."

Getting upset that this girl was looking at me as if she was a dog in heat I threw down the money and grabbed the condoms. I decided that that whore was a waist of my time and she could just keep the God dam change. "Hay sweetheart you gonna want the change."

After getting tired of the stupid and rude way of her talking. I decided I had had it for the day and she was just the victim that my anger was going to take it out on. "I am not handsome or sweetheart you stupid bitch, I am a customer and would appreciate it if you acted with a little more respect for them. Now Good Day!"

After walking out of the drug store and slamming my door shut I had to sit for a bit and try to relax hopping that this was not going to be a start on a bad night. I really wanted to have everything go well with Relena.

After the thirty-minute drive to the estate I parked the car and got out. I made my way to the front door and rung the bell and a butler answered the door.

"Good evening Mr. Yuy. Mrs. Relena should be down shortly would you care to take a seat in the sitting room Sir." After his formal introduction I nodded to the butler and made my way down the hall to the sitting room off to the left. It was as every room Relena had. It was done in a pepto bismal pink that made me want to jump out the window or stand at attention.

After taking a seat at the sofa that was a lighter shade of pink; or as Relena liked to call it coral, I decided that tonight was going to be the night hell or high water.

About five minutes of me waiting I heard food steps out in the hall and stood up knowing that Relena was on her way. As Relena made her way into the sitting room the butler has brought Relena her white long coat and was holding it for the moment that we starting making our way to the door.

"Oh Heero you look so handsome today. I am so glad that you called me this morning to inform me of this. I was so glad to hear from you." Relena stated as she made her way over to me wearing a white long sleeve dress that fit snuggly around the chest and waist. Still it looked much for just a quiet date with me.

But, Relena had a tendency to go up a notch every-time we went any place and I just decided that it was just something that I was going to have to get use to. "You look lovely Relena, but I just stated that we would be going to Ru-yo's and back to watch a movie for the evening. I see no point in going all out."

As Relena moved to put her arms around my neck her body pressed close to me and I had the same reaction that I normally get from this horrible room. As she moved so that her lips were by my ear the instinct to push her back got stronger and it was very hard to control. I had to get out of this room it was making me crazy.

"Yes Heero, but I am hoping that tonight will be memorable and I have a reason to want to dress up for that." After Relena stated this she started to move away from me but not before placing a kiss on my cheek. I was so on edge; I just needed to get out of this room.

"Shall we go Relena." After taking the coat from the butler and placing it on Relena, I let her take my arm and walked her out of the sitting room and to the front door. Once we were out of the house and heading to the car Relena started again on what she was doing and what was so hard for her as we entered the car.

"Oh Heero, I am so happy that we are going out. I am just so exhausted from all the planning for this tour. I know it is not for another three months, but it will be a horrible time trying to get all the people to agree with this bill for the economic development. I have tried so hard to make the people see that the economy is struggling so hard just coming off of this war it needs to have this bill in place. It is going to take so much hard work to get companies to start growing and developing again."

Through the car ride Relena insisted that she have her head resting on my shoulder something that always made me paranoid. Duo would always fall asleep like that on me when we were on long trips and it was always hard to wake him up when he did that. I felt that it was probably the fact that it was better than hearing him talk about being board throughout the ride.

After arriving at the restaurant we sat at a table by the window in order to see the sun set. It was a gorgeous one that happened that night. It was all red just like the red that highlights Duo's hair and violet in his eyes when he gets all happy and cheerful. It was so breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't it Heero? I hope tonight works out for us, I really want this to work out."

We ordered the spaghetti and Relena spent the next twenty minutes discussing the economic growth. As I sat and pondered when I was going to have that one-ness that the guys at the office all talk about. I was still waiting for it to happen. The only thing that I could think was that it was going to be after we had become lovers just like the guy stated. I was going to be loosing my virginity tonight and was weighing all the options on positions and time versus comfort when our food arrived.

Through out the meal Relena kept informing me of her plans for the next three months, what this tour was going to be about and so forth. I did not pay much attention to the talk about the meeting and tour. It was the same thing as always. Meet this person, talk to that person and try to make sure that you are on top of the pile when all is said and done. I sill never quite got what was so interesting about all those speeches that Relena insisted that she attend. I guess I could understand that she wants to have what she does mean something for the future, but when all is said and done I would not care to go at any time.

After the meal was over and I paid for the meals with a credit card Relena me and got up and put on our jackets. As we made our way to the car I hear mummers throughout the restaurant about Relena and me. Wondering who I was. At the end of the war the identity of the Gundams was kept under the table since we were not of legal age at the time. Our identity is still not known, but once in a while you will meet people who know and it will create some problems. People can and do not want to believe that a fifteen-year-old was fighting in a war.

As we made our way to the car I started to tell Relena about what I had in store for the night. "I was thinking we could go back to my apartment and have a glass of zinfandel and watch an old movie. Duo will be out tonight."

"Oh Heero that would be lovely. I just have to make sure that I am back at my house before twelve tonight since I have that meeting coming up in three months to plan for. I still do not understand why you let him move in with you in the first place."

Keeping myself from snapping at Relena was harder than I thought. Ya, Duos living with me but I asked him to move in. Well informing Relena of this would really change nothing. Duo will still be living with me and we will still be best friends.

After opening her car door and closing it for her, I started thinking that this was going to be it. I was going to get what I was looking for finally in my 


	3. All Along 3

Title: All Along 3/?

Author: LEEMAX

Pairings: 1xR to start, 1x2 eventually

Rating: R - (NC-17 on media or my site)

Warnings: language, yaoi, lemon, and Heero bastard for some of the first chapters of this story

Note: This will be my first fan fic. I am hoping that it will be at least fourteen or more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys...unfortunately sighs

Dedicated: Ryouga (She was my muse and my restaurant)

"Words" - speaking

Heero POV

After arriving back at the apartment I escorted Relena to the elevator. Relena and I were quiet through the ride to my floor. It seemed weird with Relena coming back to my place. I have never had anyone here except Duo who lives here as well as the delivery people that dropped off the furniture when we first moved in. I liked to have my space and did not like people intruding into it.

As we got off the elevator and walked down the hall my hands started to shake. I tried to push my bodies' reaction away, so that I would be able to at least get my key into the door. I could not understand why I felt as if I was going to throw up. I had not heard that this was supposed to be the response for this situation.

As we got to the door and I opened it I turned on the lights for the living room and let Relena enter. She looked around the place as if a stranger to a new land. "Well I have never seen a bachelors home before and it sure looks nice, but Heero why not get rid of that awful looking recliner? It looks so tacky next to all this lovely beige furniture."

For some reason hearing someone else call that God-awful recliner bad looking sent a weird feeling through me. I felt as if I needed to defend that dam recliner that even I hatted. I had to keep my mouth shut and pretend as if I had not heard what Relena had just said.

"Relena, let me take your coat and then I will get us both a glass of wine. If you do not mind the movie is sitting on the coffee table, could you put it in while I serve us?"

"Of course on Heero, and thank you." Relena stated as she handed over her coat and I placed it in the closet next to the door with my trench coat I had moved to the kitchen to find the crystal glasses that I had saved for an occasion such as this. I pulled the box of condoms out of my pant pocket and opened the box. After taking out one and putting it back into my pants, I set the box in the drawer next to the phone. I then went to the cabinet and brought out two wineglasses. After setting them on the counter I made my way to the fridge to pull out the chilled wine. Grabbing the wine opener from the utensil drawer, I grabbed the wine and opener in one hand and the two glasses in the other. It was a balance, but I did not want to have to come back to the kitchen.

After making my way back to the living room I set both glasses on the coffee table. "I put the movie in the CD drive for you Heero."

After opening the bottle of zinfandel I poured out two glasses of wine and gave one to Relena. "This is very good Heero. I have always loved the taste of a good zinfandel; not many out there are as flavorful as they should be. Why don't you sit next to me Heero and we can start the movie." After getting the remote off the coffee table I put the movie to play and sat on the loveseat next to Relena. About two minutes later Relena had cuddled into my left side and had taken off her heals. Still feeling that uncomfortable feeling I downed the glass of wine and refilled it two more times.

After two hours into the movie and six glasses of wine for myself I started to feel Relena's hand move from my biceps, down my arm and land on my thigh. I was feeling very relaxed and a little hot. I smelled a wonderful apple and sandalwood sent and it was starting my hormones.

Relena then moved a little closer to me and started to move her hand up my thigh and I was starting to get semi-hard with this wonderful smell that was all around me. As I felt soft lips on my neck I moved my head to the side to give whom the person that was doing this to me better access. I had totally forgotten about the movie at this point and wanted release.

The room was quite dark and it kept me from seeing much except the feel of someone kissing my neck and moving to my lips. I just could not get this smell out of my system and it was making me so hard. I moved my lips to the side and captured the person's lips in a heated kiss. It felt so warm with the person pressed to my body and the fuzzy feeling that was in my brain was not helping.

As a hand traveled higher up my thigh and started to caress my dick it was all it took for the smell with the fuzzy feeling to have me loose my control. I pushed on the body next to me and sent them sprawling under my body as I fell on them. I probed my tongue into a hot cavern and drank from them the taste of wine. I caressed the body under mine, and moved the long material out of my reach of hot skin.

Hands made their way to my belt and pants and undid the buckle, button, and zipper. All I next felt was a hand caressing my dick and sending pleasure through my entire body. I moved my hands over hot skin under me and found wet warmth that was behind thin fabric. My hand pulled the fabric out of the way and I pushed two fingers into that warmth that was to tempting. As I hungrily devoured the hot mouth under me, the sent of apple and sandalwood continued to assault my senses.

No sooner than my aroused dick started to achieve total hardness, than did the door to the apartment open and the lights turned on.

"God Duo what am I going to do? I have no way of knowing how to run the"

As the commotion at the door stopped dead into silence, knowledge of were and whom I was with occurred to me and I felt sick to my stomach. I shot from the loveseat to the bathroom. Shutting the door as I entered I expelled that nights meal as well as the wine that I had consumed.

After I had released the contents of my stomach and fixing my self back into my clothes I rinsed out my mouth. What had just happened finally occurred to me and I was pissed. The baka said that he would be out for the night. I was royally pissed off with Duo and was so mad that my hands were fisted as my side and I had cut my palms open with my fingernails.

I got myself together and decided it was time to set Duo straight about his comings and going. I was sick of the way that he thought he owned the place. As I opened the door to the bathroom and noticed that Duo's room light was on and he was packing a suite case.

"What the hell gives to the idea that when you tell me you are going out you can just come back to this apartment when you state other wise! You just fucked up my date with Relena! I am so tired of all your inconsiderate ways toward me and my date!" As I was yelling as Duo I noticed that he was not looking at me, he just kept packing. I also noticed that he was shacking very badly. Though I was still angry as hell toward him because my date and first time had been shot threw the roof. All that I wanted to achieve in my life was ruined because of this baka again.

As I was standing there looking at Duo I noticed that he was wearing my green shirt that I had planned to wear tonight. I thought it was just the time to let the moron know what he had done. "You are such a baka. You took the shirt I was going to wear tonight that I got especially for my dates with Relena. If you wanted to go out on a date buy your own dame clothes. I do not need my clothes smelling like beer and smoke from the dam clubs that you"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Upon hearing a strange female voice behind me I turned around and noticed a woman of at least thirty years old. She was wearing an all black dress and her eyes were all read and puffy. She was holding a little girl in her arm that was no more than four or five weeks old. The girl had dark brown curly red hair just as her mother and light blue eyes with pale skin. The little girl was going to be a spitting image of her mother when she got older.

"I will ask you again who the fuck do you think you are talking to Duo that way? I am sick of hearing all about his complaining friend from him." As she pushed past me into the room she set the child into Duo's arm and spoke to him to quietly for my ears. Duo then turned around and sat on the bed with his back to me. As the lady talked to Duo one more time, he seemed to come to a conclusion and nodded to what the lady had told him.

"Whom are you and what are you doing in my house?" As I stated this Duo handed the lady back the baby and started removing the shirt that he took from me. He got one of his shirts out of the suitcase on the bed and put it over the white undershirt that he wore. For some reason my eyes would not leave his torso as he moved and his arm muscles rippled.

"Whom I am is Mrs. White young man, and I am Duo's friend. I could not believe that he would even consider you as his friend. If you want to know I have had the shittiest day compared to your little love session interruption. Which was in the public living room no less, in an apartment shared by two. If you want to know Duo and I have just come back from my late husbands' rosary service. So if you don't mind we will just leave your dam shirt and pack up and leave this God-dam apartment." As Mrs. White informed me of what the situation was and why Duo must have used my shirt for I felt like such a dipshit. I watched as Mrs. White handed the baby back to Duo and then proceeded to pack more than what Duo had originally planned to pack.

I watched all of this from the door of the room with my jaw almost to the floor. I could not believe what I had just done and what I was told. It hit me at that moment that something was going on and realized that Duo had yet to say one word to me the whole time that he had come back to the apartment. He would not even look me in the eyes. It was strange to not have Duo say anything to me and I did not know what to say to make what had just gone down to correct it's self.

"Duo you go get your bathroom stuff while I pack the rest of you belongings. If we leave anything behind we can always comeback later on. We will come back later with Bill's brothers to help if need be. You are not going to say another night in this house, with this asshole that you supposedly call a friend. You can always use one of Bill's brothers John's shirts for the funeral tomorrow."

As Duo got up as if he was a doll being pulled on strings, he put the baby on the bed and put his pillows around her to keep her in place. He then moved with sluggish movements to the door and moved past me. I felt an electric current go up my spine as Duo brushed my arm while moving to the bathroom across the hall. I had never felt a reaction to any contact with Relena like this before. With the knowledge of everything bombarding me all at one I could not move or say a word.

I just watched as Duo and this Mrs. White packed as much of Duo's room into his suite case and several duffel bags that he still had from the war. It still had not hit that my best and probably only good friend was leaving me.

When Duo had returned from the bathroom with all his supplies, he put them into one of the duffel bags still left open. As my voice finally found it's way from my mouth words fell out as though I had no control over them.

"Duo, what is going on, what is happening 


	4. All Along 4

Title: All Along 4/?

Author: LEEMAX

Pairings: 1xR to start 1x2 eventually

Rating: R - (NC-17 on media or my site)

Warnings: language, yaoi, lemon, and Heero bastard for some of the first chapters of this story

Note: This will be my first fan fic. I am hoping that it will be at least fourteen or more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys...unfortunately sighs

Dedicated: Ryouga (She was my muse and my restaurant)

"Words" - speaking

Heero POV

"Duo, what is going on, what is happening here?"

I could not recognize my voice as it came out of my throat. It sounded so weak and broken to my own ears. As the realization of what had and was transpiring in this room occurred to me, my heart rate rocketed threw the roof. I felt as if my heart would break looking at Duo's downcast face burned into my retinas.

Duo was still looking at the duffel bag that he just zipped up as he informed me in the coldest tone that I had yet to ever hear out of his mouth. "I am leaving Heero. I am tired of all the yelling the complaining and the accusations. I am going to go with Kristen and Lilly to live. Bill just passed away last night and I will need to take over the shop since Kristen does not know how to run it. Bill's brothers all live out of the country and have their own families to take care of. Since it seems that you and Relena are getting better aquatinted in your lives, me being around has seem to have only caused problems between our friendship. I do not want to lose what little friendship we have left, if we had one at all? I care about you greatly pal, but I can not live my life this way anymore. I will send Fie to get the rest of my stuff sometime next week."

As those words pored out of Duo's mouth my first thought was, why? Then when he told me about Relena I realized that I had not even checked up on her to see how she was doing. A thought occurred to me at that moment that I really must be an ass if I made Duo feel like we had never been friends. All of my goals that I had set to achieve in my life were going out the window. I was so confused that when Mrs. White and Duo moved passed me out the door with the baby I could not move from my spot.

I stayed there as I heard murmurs from the living room, unable to move at the site of the room that was almost completely bare of Duo's possessions. At that moment I realized that my heart felt as if it was breaking. I had never felt this sort of pain my entire life. The smell of the room that was so commonly scented of apples and sandalwood drifted to my nose, as I heard the front door close.

# # # Flashback # # #

This wonderful smell was all around me. As I felt soft lips on my neck I moved my head to the side to give whom the person that was doing this to me better access. I had totally forgotten about the movie at this point and wanted release.

The room was quite dark and it kept me from seeing much except the feel of someone kissing my neck and moving to my lips. I just could not get this smell out of my system and it was making me so hard. I moved my lips to the side and captured the person's lips in a heated kiss. It felt so warm with the person pressed to my body and the fuzzy feeling that was in my brain was not helping.

As a hand traveled higher up my thigh and started to caress my dick it was all it took for the smell with the fuzzy feeling to have me loose my control. I pushed on the body next to me and sent them sprawling under my body as I fell on them. I probed my tongue into a hot cavern and drank from them the taste of wine. I caressed the body under mine.

Hands made their way to my belt and pants and undid the buckle, button, and zipper. All I next felt was a hand caressing my dick and sending pleasure through my entire body. As I hungrily devoured the hot mouth under me, the sent of apple and sandalwood continued to assault my senses.

# # # End of Flashback # # #

As realization of why I could not achieve an arousal with Relena, and that I had used Duo's shampoo that afternoon dawned on me I felt my world shatter. I remember all the times that Relena and myself tried to get into the mood never happened. I remember the colors of the sunset at Ru-yo's and the way it seemed to match his hair and eyes. The places that Relena and I went out to, places that Duo and I use to go to before the guys at work talked.

I forced my body to move and ran from the bedroom out to the living room. "Duo! Duo! Duo wait please, don't leave me! Duo please! Please Duo don't leave me!" As I ran out the front door screaming and saw that no one was there I felt a wet stinging feeling in my eyes. As looked around the hallway, like a lost dog I turned back to go into my apartment.

Entering the apartment and shutting the door I noticed Relena sitting on the couch with a black shirt in her lap and a resigned look on her face.

"Tell me Heero did you just realize it now or were you trying to see if you were not?" Looking at the tears that were coursing down her cheeks I felt as if I had just hurt a small child. I had not even come out here and checked to make sure she was all right after I ran off to the bathroom. I feel like a total dipshit once again.

"You know I really can't think of any other way to say this, but I am sorry. I am so sorry for you to have found out this way. I can understand that you did not know you were gay. But, what I do not get is how you could treat your best friend that way! From the looks of things it seems that you also did not realize your feelings for him!" As Relena's voice started to ascend to a higher level as she threw the shirt at me. Catching the shirt I realized that it smelled of apple and sandalwood. It dawned on me that the shirt must have been on the couch, probably left by Duo and I must have missed it. With the sent of it in my hair and on the cough it seemed as my body realized, what I had yet to for myself.

"Did you even fucking realize that it was me at all Heero that you were about to screw! I bet you sure as hell did not with the wine that you drank just so that you could get close to me!"

Not wanting to lose any more dignity and probably only last friend in the world, I tried to explain as best as I could. "Relena, look I am so sorry. I did not mean for any of this to happen. God, I did not even realize that I like guys. Shit, I still don't even. Crap Relena. I, Oh God Relena! What am I going to do!" After everything finally sunk in I could not hold up the anger that hid me from the rest of the world. I fell to the floor in a sobbing mess clutching a T-shirt that smelled of my ex-best friend to my face. I had just let my best friend walk out of my life.

I still remember all the mornings that I would wake up and have breakfast waiting for me. I thought about the notes that Duo would leave for me if he went to work early in the morning, with those dumb happy faces at the end. The times that we would sit and watch Dune over and over again just so that we could talk about how the graphics sucked so badly. Falling asleep on the couch when it got too late but neither one of us wanting to stop the movie. I still can recall the first time Duo took me to Ru-yo's to celebrate moving into the apartment. The nights that he took me out to the pool hall that lasted well into early mornings. The shirt that he bought me to replace my old one. He had thrown the dirty towels into the hamper and ruined my good shirt. I remember the reason the towels had to be by the toilet. Since the he uses towels always had grease from the cars he works on, he started leaving them there after my first ruined shirt. I remember the late movies that we would go see at the Cineplex.

As I recalled all of this I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders as I cried my heart out for the first time since I had killed that girl and her puppy.

"It is going to be ok Heero. Look I am not mad, upset maybe, but not mad. We will get a hold of Duo when he has had time to cool down. Right now he is going to be angry and upset. Especially now that he is probably depressed with that gentleman passing away. Once this all gets a little more settled down you can call him and work things out. But I will tell you this Heero, you treat Duo like the way I saw tonight and I will personally hand you your balls on a platter."

After Relena dried her eyes with her hand and helped me up off the floor to the couch, she threw the afghan over my body. I was still holding on to Duo's T-shirt. I had yet to move the fabric from my face. The sent of the shirt was all that I felt was keeping me grounded from losing my sanity. It felt as if my life was going by in a daze and I was unable to stop the world from spinning. I needed time for me to catch up with the world, but it seemed as if that was never going to happen.

Relena was moving around in the apartment but I could not make out what she was doing or where she was. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Relena's dress as she moved back into the living room.

"Heero take these and drink all of this water. If you don't you will feel worse than you are going to in the morning."

After Relena handed me a few asprins, I sat up and put them into my mouth. After drinking all the water from the glass, I fell back into the sofa and pulled Duo's shirt back up to my face. Two more tears fell from my eyes on their own accord. I was cracked and unable to pick up my shell that had been protecting my heart. It seams as if my heart already had an intruder that it was totally unaware of until now.

"Heero I am going to go get a cab home, OK? I want you to get some rest and try not to think too much into this tonight. We will deal with this once things get settled down. I will just let my self out, and you just stay out here and sleep."

Relena moved to sit on the edge of the couch and brushed back my bangs and placed a soft kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheek After that she moved down to take off my shoes. My world seemed to still be at a stand still and it was just too much. "Just get some sleep Heero, everything will be all right."

As Relena got up and took her coat she turned off the lights as she left the room. I could still see her reflection as she was leaving in the television Once she had left and closed the door the tears that seemed to be a part of my life now ran faster down my face. I could not stop my eyes and heart from breaking.

Lying there on the couch in my apartment that use to belong to Duo and me, I realized one thing. I had tried to recreate what I had with Duo in Relena, and I had not known. I tried to make something for my life, and it was already there. I could not believe that I already had my one-ness and just threw it away.

I had been looking for someone to complete me and make my life whole. Someone to come home to just for me, to understand me for whom I was and not what I was. I wanted a person that would make me to all that there was to be. He was there and I did not realize until it was too late.

I had it all 


End file.
